Streets of Heaven
by Sassy08
Summary: Cindy's thoughts on her daughter in the hospital. Songfic to Streets of Heaven by Sherrie Austin. My first songfic plz go easy. I think this is would be a tragedy catogory


Title: Streets of Heaven

Summery- Cindy's thoughts on her daughter in the hospital. Songfic to Streets of Heaven by Sherrie Austin. My first songfic plz go easy.

_Hello God, it's me again. 2:00 a.m., Room 304.  
Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war.  
This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night.  
I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life. _

Jimmy and I are holding our little baby girl in the hospital bed. She's been in here now for going on two weeks. Every moment we get with her now is precious and we have to fight back tears to help her go on and live. We have to be strong but every moment she's in here, another part of our hope and when we lose hope, we might lose her.

_Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.  
But right now I need her so much more.  
She's much too young to be on her own:  
Barely just turned seven.  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?_

I sit and pray every day just to try to make God change his mind. Jimmy and I need her more than anything. If we lose her now, who knows what will happen to us. For a young girl just this young, only seven years old, to be taken from this world, is just unfair. Jimmy and I exchange sad painful looks and I can tell he's thinking the same thing. Why does God want to take her from us?

_Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made,  
As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?  
She wants to ride a pony when she'd big enough.  
She wants to marry her Daddy when she's all grown up._

I slowly fall asleep remembering all her young wishes and dreams. Memories seem like all I have left of her. She's so thin and weak. In my heart I know it's only a matter of time before God takes her from us. But all the time I wish that that time wouldn't be for a very long, long time. I would take her place if I could, let her stop suffering and let her live. To let her live out her dreams would make me so happy even from the grave.

_Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.  
But right now I need her so much more.  
She's much too young to be on her own:  
Barely just turned seven.  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?_

I dream of her up in Heaven, looking down on an old Jimmy and me. We look so frail. Suddenly our spirits are lifted from our bodies and we're young again. We arrive in Heaven and greet her with warm hugs and kisses. To this day, I can't tell if it was a good dream or a bad one...

_Lord, don't you know she's my angel  
You got plenty of your own  
And I know you hold a place for her  
But she's already got a home  
Well I don't know if you're listenin'  
But praying is all that's left to do  
So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too_

I wake up in the middle of the night to a kicking child. My little girl was in pain. She kicked Jimmy and woke him up as well. My heart pounded faster as I realized something was terribly wrong. She was crying out and it filled my heart with dread and fear. I picked up the emergency button and pressed it so many times. Tears began to roll down my face.

_And it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.  
But right now I need her so much more._

The nurses and doctors rush and take her to the emergency room while Jimmy and I are left behind to cry in each other's arms on that hospital bed. If only I could help her. If only I could take her place. Jimmy and I continued to cry afraid of what might happen. Our little girl, might be dead.

_Lord, I know once you've made up your mind,  
There's no use in beggin'.  
So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways,  
And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven._

I silently pleaded in my head for her to be okay. But somewhere in my heart I had a feeling she was gone. I don't know how long we sat there crying together or when the nurse came in but Jimmy and I looked at each other and waited to hear the news.

_Streets of Heaven._

Plz go easy this was my first songfic and my first fic that wasn't a J/C romance one.


End file.
